


This Broken World

by navaan



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depression, Drabble, F/F, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, POV Female Character, Post-Canon, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: After she's confined to District 12 Katniss doesn't leave the bed.





	This Broken World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boudour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boudour/gifts).



Katniss can't sleep. She'd rather stay in bed and stare at the ceiling than face the ashes of District 12. Greasy Sae looks in on her. Haymitch doesn't.

Nightmares come, never leave. Prim. Cinna. Finnick. Rue. She doesn't get up. There's nothing left.

The door opens. Katniss closes her eyes, pretending she's asleep. After a moment someone pulls back the covers, slips into the bed with her.

"Confined to a graveyard?" Johanna whispers against her skin.

Katniss turns. Their foreheads touch. 

"Home."

"Good enough for me." 

Johanna stays.

Katniss finds sleep in her arms, and a reason to get up.


End file.
